onehundredpercentorangejuicefandomcom-20200213-history
Version 1.13
Version 1.13 was released on June 7th, 2016. Breaker Pack now available! '' Includes two new characters: Star Breaker (Sora) and Sweet Breaker (QP Shooting - Dangerous!!), plus all-new single player campaigns for both Breakers.'' Star Breaker (Sora): HP: 5 Attack: +2 Defense: +0 Evasion: -1 (Special) Can only choose Wins norma. Hyper: Star Blasting Fuse (Event) Level: 3 Cost: 30 Set “Invisible Bomb” on 3-5 random panels. Invisible Bomb (Trap) Reduces HP to 1. Does not affect the player who set the card. Only visible to the player who set this card. Sweet Breaker (QP Shooting - Dangerous!!) HP: 6 Attack +0 Defense +0 Evasion +0 (Special) Recovery Value: 6. When battling a player with reversed cards, gain +1 to ATK, DEF and EVD for each. Hyper: Melting Memories (Event) Level: 3 Cost: 50 All other players discard their hand and draw as many reversed cards as they discarded. (Note: Unlocking the Breaker campaigns requires clearing at least 1 original campaign.) ;Changes * Added an improved pathing method: Players can now highlight any of the lit up destination panels after a move roll to display the route to that panel. Left-clicking the target panel will move the character along that route; right-clicking will switch the selected route (if multiple are available). * Reworked the Campaign difficulties. There are now 4 difficulties: Casual, Normal, Original, and Extreme. Mouse-over any difficulty to see detailed info on what it does. Campaigns previously cleared on Normal difficulty now show as having been cleared on Original difficulty. * Characters on Campaign screen now show an action pose on mouse hover. * Changed Norma selection’s font size and button behavior. * stole this patch note. * Changed the flavor text for Crystal Barrier. * Two new campaign maps from Breaker Pack (Sweet Heaven and Vortex) can be unlocked by clearing their scenario, or purchasing them from the shop (available at level 28, cost 10.000 stars). * Improved the snow effect in White Winter. * Added a new field event, Bomber: A bomb is placed on a random panel that explodes after 1-4 turns, inflicting 2 damage to all units in a cross-shaped area. * Added a new field event, Mystery: Every 5 turns, a random field event occurs. * There is a new ‘events’ tab at the right side of the screen (visible when there are active events). Mouse-overing it will slide open a display that shows Field Events that are currently active or were activated on that turn. * Clearing all original Campaigns on Normal difficulty or higher now unlocks Red Crown headwear for all characters. * Clearing all original Campaigns on Extreme difficulty now unlocks Purple Crown headwear for all characters. * Changed some mechanics in level design to allow for easier level creation. * Spectator chickens are now displayed as a single chicken icon with a counter. * A “new” graphic is now displayed when visiting the Campaign screen after a new scenario is unlocked. * There is now a notification when unlocking a new field for Free Play in Campaign. ;Fixes * Crystal Barrier or Stiff Crystal are no longer activated when stepping on a Dance, Long-Eared Beasts! trap set by yourself. * Traps blocked by Crystal Barrier or Stiff Crystal no longer increase trap counts for the players. * You Call That a Trap? achievement no longer fails if the player stepping on a trap is protected by Stiff Crystal. * Drop dice roll no longer cuts off by 10px when playing at 1080p resolution. * Play menu and dialogue background scrolling texts no longer cut off at high resolutions. * Chapter count should no longer move from the Center Deck when dragging the view with the mouse. * Fixed a graphic glitch where “Chapter X” message would quickly flash on the screen again after an event has been triggered at the start of the chapter. * Various achievements involving defeating other players in battle now also work even when the defeated player has Hyper Mode! active. ;Balance * To avoid confusion, the Confusion event now reverses cards, instead of turning them face down. Category:Versions